


我不是她（攀登）

by Melodyjustice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyjustice/pseuds/Melodyjustice
Summary: 蒂娜从未嫉妒过死人。他认为活着就是胜利。【角色分析】





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuzu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Climb (I'm Not Her)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647177) by [ksuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuzu/pseuds/ksuzu). 



> Credit:  
> Original Work:http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647177  
> Author:ksuzu  
> Thanks the amazing writer for allowing me to translate this poetic piece of work in to Chinese.

正文

生命除了爱还有其它意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。

蒂娜品尝过痛苦的滋味。渺小的世界可以分崩离析，哪怕起因是龙痘这么简单。虐心的是她和她金闪闪的妹妹存活下来了。瘦削，高挑的蒂娜接受这番馈赠，假扮成男孩当起了报童，与此同时奎妮留在伊法魔尼度过假期。

这些高深莫测，庸脂俗粉的小事-爱，快乐-不是无价的。必须有人要为之牺牲，爬上阶梯，达到成功那难以言喻的定义。所以蒂娜这样做了，直到她腰酸腿疼，在夜幕中动弹不得。然后，她在清晨时醒来，因为她有要珍惜，保护，养育的人，以她仅有的方式。

这没什么，除了往上无路可走，除了给予在乎的人无计可施。在学校里，蒂娜咀嚼消化着她赖以生存的魔咒。她磨砺着助她攀爬的直觉，达到更远，更高，更安全的目的地。她感到固执的信念在血液里灼烧，如龙喷发的火焰般炽热，因为没有什么比奎妮甜蜜的微笑，填饱的肚子，明媚的笑容更美好的了。

“你要离开了，蒂尼。”

这不是一个问题。蒂娜的纤手拽着朴素的报童外套，时间在感恩节假期前几小时。所以她妹妹坚持回家是有原因的。

蒂娜粗糙干燥的双手捋直了金色卷发。“上床睡觉吧，奎妮。我今天工作完会有火鸡吃的。”

奎妮微微颔首。这让人心痛，有时候。因为他们都在想那道阶梯通往的目的地，蒂娜攀登停止的地方。

 

 

生命除了爱还有其它意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。

蒂娜成为傲罗的步伐是精打细算的，她魔杖承载的分量要求她全心全意。她毫无保留地投入每天的生活。她妹妹是她的港湾，奎妮会给她带一杯黑咖啡，朝男孩们眨眨眼。然后蒂娜匍匐向前。每天下班后迎接在布朗斯通公寓等待她的妹妹

她感激能回到遮风避雨的地方，每晚都如此。有时早，有时晚。有些事情从未改变。

“你是一个人吗，蒂娜？”

“永远都是一个人，埃斯珀斯托太太。”

 

 

这很荒谬，因为不知怎的，她和奎妮没得到的收养变成了祝福，在繁华似锦的二十年代，愉悦感很廉价，真情却捉摸不透。蒂娜意识到生活讽刺性的慷慨，他和奎妮相依为命。

第二萨勒姆男孩用知晓失去的眼睛看着她。

她做不到。她有要珍惜，守护的人，以她仅有的方式。她不能丢掉这份工作。不能在她攀登到如此高度时半途而废。

生活除了爱还有其它的意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。

蒂娜信任克雷登斯。他当然可以做到，就像她做的一样。然而，他不能对他不管不顾，因为他的痛苦太过刺眼。蒂娜每天清晨醒来会去看看第二萨勒姆，不仅仅因为这是她的工作。

攀登吧，克雷登斯。美国梦就是自力更生，永不言弃，。

事情发生时她在人群中。

一条截然不同的皮鞭抽打着这个男孩的后背，而且-蒂娜意识到-他无法攀登，他已遍体鳞伤，很久之前就已如此。

所以她尝试着，尝试着扶他起来，搀着他走。却只成功地把他俩都推向深渊。

不会再发生了，不会再有人为她支离破碎了。

她做不到，她必须继续攀岩，达到安全之地，让她妹妹远离1920年代的污秽，远离卖着泛黄报纸的街道，为茶米油盐奔波。

 

 

纽特安静地观察着世界，快速地笑了。他在挣扎着远离尘世。我很好，谢谢，请让我一个人待着。我马上离开。

他的存在考验着她的神经。蒂娜被迫选择，一次又一次，她忠诚于谁。哪怕她给予他食物，没下毒害他，一直往下，往下，往下走，跌入死亡池 ，她思索着。

他的伤痕很深。奎妮笃定。

生命除了爱还有其它意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。蒂娜提醒自己，对斯卡曼德先生怒目而视，眼神变成好奇，然后蜕变为陌生，痛彻心扉的某样情感。她观察着他的行动。当然她也在攀登。他在为某件事斗争，乐此不疲，跨越纽约。是什么？纽特搜寻生物-他的生命，爱，快乐-但不是全部。他打招呼的方式，向所爱之人告别的方式令人心碎。他接受陌生人走入他生命的方式，却只能离开他们，更是如此。

她没也什么不同，于是接受他平静，毫不做作的关心。不知怎的，她背靠阶梯，偶尔忘记她为何要攀登。她的傲罗勋章复原了，这可是很多层攀登的成果。

“谢谢你，”她看着时钟说，她眼睛里进了什么东西（或许是湿漉漉的快乐。）

她收到了一个承诺作为回报，她相信他们都改变了。

 

 

她再次见到了她，她渺小的世界分崩离析。

麻鸡称这时期为大萧条。与此同时巫师们已开始在格林德沃战争中战斗，但是之后美国军队才招募参与二战。垮掉的不只是纽约的股价，人们在街头流浪，遍体鳞伤。

读着巫师报纸描绘的肆虐的动荡，她看见印在一个小版块的短文里‘莱斯特兰奇’这个姓氏。魔法生物在战争中投入使用，巴黎硝烟弥漫。由自霍格沃兹开始对此兴致勃勃的那个人指挥着。

“你要离开了，蒂尼。”

这不是一个问题。奎妮的眼神很悲伤，太像很久以前的那一天。蒂娜双臂抱住她的妹妹，她金闪闪的妹妹，她在美国生存的支柱。她噙着眼泪告别。

“但她现在要走了，为了她自己。

古老的颂歌长眠了。化茧成蝶。对于曾经是实用主义者的蒂娜来说，做自己是没有道理的

快乐除了爱还有其他途径

爱除了生命还有其它载体。

蒂娜自愿战斗，加入他，即使意味着一些牺牲。

 

 

在宁静，浅灰色的诺曼底天空下，他看到了他的姜黄色头发，雀斑点缀着他苍白憔悴的面容。她穿着像个英国护士，他行头像个战士。这很不对劲。

无论如何，他们倒在一起，颤抖的手触摸对方，保证对方还安好。

“你为，为什么在这里？”他的嗓音沙哑，腿骨折了。

“你为什么在这里？”她反问。“你见到莉塔了吗？”

纽特塌陷了。肾上腺素在凌弱的身躯内激增，让他看起来就像战争中许多其他事情一样。他的眼神肃然，泛红。“是，是的。”

她给了他一个拥抱，哪怕她的心在破碎，因为她想阻止他先崩溃。

“她在哪？我们可以帮助她吗”蒂娜对纽特耳语道。

她感觉到他转过了脖子，他摇了摇头‘不’

“莉塔死了。”

 

 

蒂娜稍稍活动了下，注视着他，稳住他颤抖的双手。她就像他的鬼魂，除了他心中已经有了一个，阴魂不散。

他们在英国宴会上用英国方式宣布她的名字，波本蒂娜从未听起来如此虚幻。尽管如此蒂娜攀登着这些阶梯，直到她酸胀的四肢在夜幕中动弹不得。然后她每日清晨醒来，因为她有一个独身一人，迷茫的男孩要珍惜，保护，以她仅有的方式

最终，他父亲决定让人们肆意谈论在纽特身后如影随形的美国女孩，这是最有利的-或者在美国女孩身后如影随形的他，可怜的男孩（战争对他造成了什么，除了一个跛脚，无人知晓）。

订婚只是形式上的。尽管如此，蒂娜从未想过她的人生会到这般境地（她是美国精英的象征，现在他们要让她和体面联姻）。或许这是攀登的另一种方式，她说服自己。有些牺牲是必须得做出的。

然而，英国的有些门槛是她从未见过的，他们不曾出现在她美国攀登的生涯里。

蒂娜知道她是混血，而纽特，哪怕他遗世独立，是个纯血。她知道阶层的存在，哪怕是在纯血家族之中。莱斯特兰奇也是纯血家族，位于顶端，就像藏匿着一堆古老金子的龙一样，朝像她一样的低等人吐出火焰。

当蒂娜昨日傍晚在家陪伴他时，她看见他战栗的双手拿起了茶杯。她知道战争伤害了他-伤害了他的生物，但是还在其他方面伤害了他

“你可以对我敞开心扉，你知道的，”她说。“我是来帮你的。我们保证过要再次见面。我以为我可以帮你写完书的，一旦这场战役结束。”

他朝她快速一笑，仿佛想让她离开。

蒂娜心碎了，因为奎妮总是回应她的关爱，但是戈德斯坦和斯卡曼德流淌着不同的血液，不一样到他们姓氏后贴上了不同的标签。

“ 你更想让莉塔•莱斯特兰奇在这吗？”她喃喃道。

他无法回答。所以他沉默不语。

蒂娜知道为什么。

生命除了爱还有其它意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。

有时候你留恋某些事，因为你无法释怀。

生存有多张面孔，每个人都不一样。

 

 

蒂娜从未嫉妒过死人。他认为活着就是胜利。这就是她为何攀登，生存，赚钱，处理文件工作。她的优点源于她保持起床，睡觉，洗脸规律生活的能力。循环往复。

英国的生活更艰难。

即使她在庄园内的医院工作，在海峡两岸游走奔波，女性仍然肩负着回到故乡的期望。

蒂娜无家可归，这里，来自奎妮的最近信件告知了她和雅各布记得彼此。蒂娜想不出什么比他妹妹的幸福更美好的事了，但也知道回到那里，和这对恋人在一起，会更加拧紧她隐隐作痛的心弦。 她搬出了斯卡曼德家的住宅，因为纽特有他的生物作陪伴，她相信他会安好。

或许蒂娜会回到纽约，但是魔法国会和真正的国会遭到了同等程度的重创，战争与萧条的双重打击。没多少人再相信美国梦了，人们都忙于重建。旧事物和新事物此起彼伏。新政，新工作，新生活。

蒂娜告诉自己也会重新开始，或许搬到法国，那里傲罗委员有空余岗位。

有人把她找工作的消息透露给了特修斯，纽特的哥哥，魔法部的首席傲罗。他有着传奇般的性格。特修斯习惯为他人做决定。

“留下来，蒂娜。”他对她说，就在她去她办公室报到的时候，正准备告诉他所有不能这么做的理由。

他向她投去玩味的眼神，仿佛对事情了如指掌。

“纽特会想你留下的。”他说。“求你了。”

 

 

他出门喂他母亲的鹰头马身有翅怪兽去了，她走近背对着的他。她的头发在日光的照耀下越怕显得姜黄，反射着灯照的金色光芒。

“我有话想对你说。”蒂娜叫他。

他惊讶地转过身，如一阵风似的，又扭过身子轻拍同样震惊的鹰头马身有翅怪兽，说出‘好了，好了，宝贝。’的安慰语

“我会在箱子里，等你干完活，”蒂娜说，尽可能地轻描淡写。“我会泡好黑咖啡。今天我带了从一个意大利难民手中买的咖啡豆。”

 

 

他就坐在那儿，摇晃着他苦涩的咖啡。她已经喝完了。蒂娜只能踱步，她已经习惯了不知多久的红茶，博士茶，伯爵茶。但是已经够了。

“我不是莉塔，”她喃喃道。“但是我对你的感觉-和我想象她曾今对你的感觉是一样的，如果事情对你们两个人更容易的话。”

纽特的声音小心翼翼，语气平和。“莉塔不在乎我。这就是为什么我无法拯救她，到头来。”

“她没把你带走。莉塔知道你们永远地分道扬镳了。”蒂娜的心正在破碎，但也在愈合。有强大的心脏才能生存，所以她为精疲力竭的四肢和大脑注入咖啡因。

她拿过纽特的杯子像喝酒一样灌下温热苦涩的浓汁，给他续一杯新的。 

“我必须感谢莉塔。”蒂娜低语，视线无法越过桌子。“我不知该如何恨她，当她和我如此不同之时。”

纽特布满老茧的双手找到她的脸颊，把她拉近，他的呼吸回响在她耳边，全身颤抖。

“谢谢你。”他说，在离开她身体之前。

 

 

生活除了爱还有其它意义，爱除了快乐还有其它情感。

他没告诉任何人她回到了纽约，除了她的房东老太太。蒂娜踏上她旧住址布朗斯通的楼梯，重新回味着脚踩地板和地毯的熟悉闷音。埃斯珀斯托太太还没找到一个全日租户，自从奎妮蜜月前搬出去后，蒂娜很高兴能在此落脚几周，在踏上新的征程之前。

天色已晚，她回来的那天大雨倾盆，蒂娜在国会处理外交文件。官僚机构增多了，或许是对麻鸡政府在经济大萧后重建的反应。

她把雨鞋放到门口，挂好外套烘干。

“你是一个人吗，蒂娜？”

她微笑着。“永远是一个人，埃斯珀斯托太太。，”

她身后的门嘎吱一响。

“不完全是。”一道声音传来。

噢。

她转身。

纽特•斯卡曼德站在那儿，水滴在地毯上形成一片小水洼。他拿着他熟悉的箱子，穿着他的旧蓝色大衣。他绿色的瞳孔扩张，似乎很疑惑看到她。蒂娜现在已经知道了这就是纽特，当他专心致志的时候。

“斯卡曼德先生。” 

“纽特。”他纠正她。

她扬起一边眉毛，慢慢靠近栏杆，支撑住她。

“所以我们还是朋友？”“你在这做什，什么？”

他眨眨眼，转身向后看，好像害怕她的房东会撕破剥离的墙纸，朝他挥舞一把太阳伞或者其他不愉快的事物。

“嗯，”纽特开始说。“不，不是朋友。你知道。我想把我的未婚妻带回欧洲。这是我来美国的原因。”

她心碎了。“她是谁？”“是位在美国魔法国会工作的纯血女继承人吗”还是位自然学家，和他一样，从很多年以前开始学习美国魔法生物， “这真尴尬。”纽特喃喃自语。

他走上几步台阶。蒂娜的眼眸打量着他的全身。或许是幻觉，他结实了不少。他朝她移动的步伐带着雀跃，她好几个月都没看到过了。恍然之间，他站在了她面前，他的眼睛温暖，害怕，充满希望。

“我想……履行我的婚约。娶一位跟着我到欧洲的美国女孩。”

她的额头浮现了抬头纹。

“我不要施舍，斯卡曼德先生，我从来都生存地很好”

“我-我-我知道！”纽特打断，脚笨拙地移动，下颚紧闭，开阖。“你是我见过最棒的，最聪慧的女孩。这……这仅仅是为了我。蒂娜，我是为了我才这样做的。我也想你。”他气喘吁吁地说，声音更柔和了。“回答，仅仅为了你”

“回答什么？” 

“蒂娜。”他语气肯定。“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

她非常震惊，沉默不语，就那么盯着他，像只嘴里冒出触手的角驼兽。“抱歉，非常抱歉。”他说。他屈膝，把箱子放在地板上，翻箱倒柜一番。蒂娜期待着会咬人，拳打脚踢的野兽蹦出来，不过出现的只是个小盒子，里面有一枚袖珍的戒指。

“这是我祖母的，然后传给了我母亲。她很喜欢你，蒂娜。”他的眼睛盯着她一动不动，惊人地专注和温柔。“我也很喜欢你。我-我-我。”

“我不是莉塔，”她插话，因为她厌倦了攀登，厌倦了我觉得自己不够好，掩藏于心底。

“你不是。”他笑了，令人心碎地真诚。他的手仍然拿着戒指，他的瘸腿平衡着，跪在她面前。他的眸子噙满了泪水，头发雨水直滴。“梅林啊。我多么庆幸你不是。”

一把黄色的太阳伞从他们旁边的墙戳出来，差点顶到纽特。英国男人发出了惊讶的嘟哝声，蒂娜跳了一下。

“噢，看在梅林的份上，快吻她！蒂娜，你妹妹从没花这么长时间”

纽特目瞪口呆。然后笑了，微微一笑，不禁发出咯咯声。

“ 那是埃斯珀斯托太太，”她解释。

“和，和善的女士，”纽特评价道。身板挺直，谨慎地看着平凡无奇的墙壁。又对她说。“额，所以，我可以吗?”

她咪住双眼，“你可以什么？”带她回英国？和她结婚？把那枚璀璨夺目，纯血斯卡曼德家族的戒指套在她手指上?

在她沉思之际，接下来的发生了。她杏目圆瞪，看着他温暖粗糙的双手流畅地抬起她的下颚，指尖如微妙的电流摩挲她的下巴，他干枯的嘴唇试探性地与她的融合在一起。

他结束这个吻，目光如炬。“是你，你知道，只有你。”

她一直是给予者，蒂娜不知道她是否有心索取。

“我怎么知道，肯定呢？”她呼吸急促，仍然在喘着气，想克制住她不受控制鼓动的心脏。“男人只会嘴上说。”

纽特又拉近了距离，他的鼻子触动着她的。“我同意。人类只会嘴上说。让我向你证明，蒂娜，用尽我余生，如果你让我的话。”

蒂娜点点头。她一直在攀登，生存，挣扎了很长一段时间。她要为自己做点什么。只为她自己。回答他，马上行动。

所以蒂娜把她的手移动到纽特的颈部，引着他向前倾，让他的嘴唇再次对上了自己。

她不知道未来有什么在等待着她，但是这一刻，这一刻带给了她生命，爱，快乐-三者一起。

“好女孩！”埃斯珀斯托太太的嗤笑从墙壁的另一边传出来。

蒂娜展露了微笑。她感觉到了纽特回应的咧嘴一笑，和她的唇齿相依。


End file.
